Noche de Miles de Besos
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: No sé como sucedió o como me atreví a hacerlo. Creo que al igual que yo, el también se siente confundido con todo esto, pero… me gusto. Es algo que yo misma no puedo explicarme. Fue una sensación que nunca en mi vida había experimentado, yo diría la mejor experiencia de mi vida... Pasen a leerlo ;)


_***Los personajes de Ranma ½ le pertenecen a la diosa y única Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Noche de miles de besos**_

_No sé como sucedió o como me atreví a hacerlo. Creo que al igual que yo, el también se siente confundido con todo esto, pero… me gusto. Es algo que yo misma no puedo explicarme. Fue una sensación que nunca en mi vida había experimentado, yo diría la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Sentía que mi corazón latía mucho más fuerte de lo normal, no se compara cuando corría en las mañanas y quedaba exhausta, sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir en cualquier momento._

Fue algo mágico, será algo que jamás olvidare y que siempre tendré en mi corazón.

Todo comenzó un día normal que al final se convirtió en un día no muy normal, toda mi familia no se encontraba en mi casa, claro que me di cuenta hasta después del suceso más grande y sorprendente del año. Llegamos a casa como siempre discutiendo, hasta ahí todo iba normal con las mismas palabras de siempre, marimacho, idiota egocéntrico, terca, pervertido, tú no eres bonita, entre muchas palabras más que siempre nos decimos cuando discutimos.

Solo que en esta ocasión, nuestra pelea se estaba saliendo de control, yo me estaba aguantando las ganas de mandarlo a volar pero en cualquier momento no lo iba a soportar y le daría el golpe más fuerte que le pude haber dado. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Eso iba a suceder siempre? ¿Un día vamos a estar bien y el otro discutiendo? ¿Así iba a ser mi vida? Bueno si nos obligaran a casarnos otra vez.

Siempre me duele discutir con él, desde que nos conocimos siempre fue así al principio no me afectaban, era una chica muy fuerte y las palabras de un hombre era las que menos me importaban pero con el paso del tiempo poco a poco me afectaban sus palabras, no comprendía lo que pasaba en ese entonces. Fue que me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando perdidamente de él, del hombre con el que me comprometió mi padre. Fuera de eso yo pensaba que él no sentía nada por mí, pensé que yo nada mas era su amiga.

Pero ese día todo cambio. No sé qué fue lo que paso para que de su propia boca salieran esas palabras, esas cinco palabras con la que me quede completamente sorprendida. Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando el bajo su mira, se arrodillo ante mí y comenzó a llorar. Las palabras fueron "_**No quiero volverte a perder"**__. ¿Que significaron esas palabras? ¿Cuando me perdió? Y me acorde del suceso de Jusenkyo. Tanto le dolió verme muerta que prometió que nunca se alejaría de mí y que siempre se aseguraría que estuviera bien._

El comenzó a susurrar palabras que no alcance a escuchar. Parecía un niño chiquito que se había portado mal y que estaba arrepentido de la travesura que había hecho. Me arrodille junto a él y puse mi mano en su hombro izquierdo, no tuve tiempo de decirle algo porque en el momento que puse mi mano rápidamente el se acerco y me abrazo fuerte escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos en mi espalda.

Sentía algo húmedo en mi cuello ¿Era lagrimas? Fue cuando lo oí sollozar, el estaba llorando con desesperación. En otras situaciones hubiera dicho que los hombres no lloraban y mucho menos en enfrente de una mujer por que el no mostraría debilidad alguna en mi presencia pero ahí estaba llorando en frente de mi.

Al poco tiempo yo también comencé a llorar. ¿Que nos había pasado? ¿Porque llegamos a esta situación? ¿Nuestras peleas cada vez eran más fuertes, la familia, las prometidas, los enemigos, todo eso nos estaba afectando? Puse mi mano en su cabello y empecé a acariciarlo maternalmente, el seguía sollozando, ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Que yo siempre estaría con él y que nunca lo dejaría. Nunca dejaría a la persona más importante de mi vida.

Creo que él se lo tomo como un confesión de amor porque después de terminar mi oración mi vio a la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos, su color azul se había vuelto un mar oscuro pero no tuve tiempo de apreciarlos bien porque él se adueño de mi boca, besándome con una pasión que yo no conocía de él. Tenía sus fuertes manos en mis mejillas y me besaba con tanta fiereza, con tanta desesperación como si se hubiera aguantado por mucho tiempo besar a la más torpe y fea de sus prometidas.

Estaba en shock, nunca me imagine que él se atreviera a besarme. Sentía un mar de sensaciones, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, se sentía tan bien sentir el sabor de sus labios que era un sabor inexplicable de decir, pero era algo exquisito. Siempre soñé el día en el que por primera vez me besara y por fin ese sueño se hacía realidad. Empecé a corresponderle, abrazarlo y hacer que el también disfrutara de mi sabor, de mis caricias, de mi amor, del amor tan grande que yo le tenía a él.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, nos separábamos de vez en cuando para respirar un poco pero rápidamente me volvía besar igual o con más fuerza que antes. Parecía que él no se quería separar de mis labios pero yo tampoco me quería separar de sus labios.

Poco a poco el beso se hizo a un más profundo y más tierno, empecé a sentir algo en mis labios, algo suave y húmedo, su lengua me pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca. "Permiso concebido"

Fue otra sensación aun mejor, ahora sí podría sentir su néctar, era tan increíble, por no decir rico y placentero porque suena un poco extraño.

Nos volvimos a separar pero esta vez me miraba a los ojos mientras su respiración estaba entre cortada y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que su camisa China que tanto me encanta. Quise acercarme, quería seguir besándolo, ya estaba empezando a pensar que esto era un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar. Pero él se me adelanto, me beso pero no en los labios, me estaba besando en mi mejilla, muchos besos en la mejilla, en mi lóbulo, comenzaba a saborearme como si de una paleta se tratara. Sentía unas cosquillas cuando lo hacía y una pequeña risita se me salía cada vez que me besaba.

No me di cuenta cuando estaba recostada en el suelo con él, pero no me importo, yo quería seguir disfrutando de su amor. Este hombre me ama, no lo puedo creer. De mi mejilla se pasó a mi cuello, me besaba con tanta dulzura, con tanta delicadez, con tanto amor. Por dios este hombre sí que me ama. Si antes de todo esto solo estaba enamorada de él, ahora mi amor por él ha crecido hasta encapricharme con él, me enojare si separa de mi en este instante y me salga con una idiotez de las que está a acostumbrado a hacerme.

El se detuvo y me vio a los ojos y me sonrió. Si pensaba que ya no me podía enamorar más de él. Pues estaba muy equivocada. Yo también le sonreí, y sus mejillas se volvieron aun mas rojas de lo que estaba, me dijo que le fascina mi sonrisa, que es la sonrisa más hermosa de este mundo y por la que se había enamorado de mí. Mi sonrisa se hizo aun más hermosa según él en ese momento y me dijo que haría lo que sea para ver esa sonrisa otra vez. Nunca me imagine que él fuera tan tierno de un idiota a mi ahora tierno idiota.

– Harías lo que sea, mmm... Tentador muy tentador. Tal vez me puedas llevar al cine, a comer un helado, una rica cena romántica y muchos pero muchísimos besos más. Pero primero quiero mis besos...  
_  
No espero un segundo más y me volvió a besar. Si fuera por mí me quedaría acostada en el suelo todo el día besándolo, disfrutando de su cercanía, de su amor y de más. De lo que se le ocurriera hacerme. Ahorita soy toda suya._

¿Pero espera acostada en el suelo? ¿En el comedor de mi casa? ¿Y si llega alguien y nos mira? Qué vergüenza o peor aún, ya me veo mañana siendo "la señora Akane Saotome". Hice que se detuviera. El se sorprendió un poco, estaba desconcertado, ¿Qué paso? ¿Hice algo mal? Me pregunto.

– Y si alguien llega y nos mira en esta situación. No podremos explicar esto.__

El me sonrió y después se levanto y me dio la mano para que yo también lo hiciera. Pero de un movimiento rápido me agarro en brazos. Me dejo sorprendida, pero que planeaba hacer ahora. Camino hacia las escaleras y me llevo a mi habitación, me recostó con mucha delicadeza en mi cama. Y me susurro "Aquí no nos interrumpirá nadie".

Se puso nuevamente encima de mí y comenzó a besarme tiernamente. Yo por supuesto le correspondí, sentía otra vez ese sabor, esos labios que siempre me preguntaba cómo se sentiría besarlos. Ahora era toda suya.

Nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, buscaba rincón cual era más sensible, lo besaba con tanta pasión, con tanto amor, era un momento único, este era nuestro momento, sin la familia, sin prometidas, ni pretendientes, ni enemigos, nosotros en este cuarto, en mi cama, estábamos encerrados en esa burbuja donde nadie más nos interrumpirían. Por fin estábamos solos nosotros.

El empezó a mordisquear mi labio inferior, yo también se lo devolví pero con un poco de más fuerza pero no tanto para no lastimarlo. Él lo recibió con mucho gusto, yo también quería que él lo disfrutara no nada más yo, el también debía de saber el gran amor que le tengo.

Me dejo de besar para empezar nuevamente a besarme el cuello delicadamente, sin prisas y suavemente. Luego mi lóbulo izquierdo y me susurro la palabra "te amo". No lo podría creer, me lo dijo, al fin me lo dijo. Después de muchos años me lo confesó. No sé qué paso que yo empecé a llorar, a llorar de felicidad. Aunque él como siempre malinterpreto las cosas cuando me vio llorar. Me pregunto ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso no sentía lo mismo que él? Y sus ojos entristecieron.

Yo me limpie las lágrimas con mi mano y le sonreí.

– Claro que sí, yo también te amo. Lloro de felicidad. Jamás pensé que me lo dirías. Pensé que tú no me amabas.__

El me vio y me hablo con tanta ternura "Porque pensabas eso boba. ¿Quién es a la que siempre estoy salvando? Tu eres a la única que he amado, la más hermosa y mi única prometida"

Lo volví a besar pero con mucha fuerza. El se me había declarado y fue la declaración más hermosa que me pudieron haber dado. Le empecé a dar muchos besos en su mejilla y el igual, comenzamos un juego de besos mientras él me decía "te amo" por cada beso y así nos la pasamos todo la tarde.

Ya casi anochece y me sorprende que toda mi familia no haya aparecido, después de una hermosa tarde, mi tierno baka se quedo dormido al igual que yo. Es como un ángel cuando duerme, tranquilo, sin preocupación alguna. Me abrazo durante toda la tarde para que no me fuera de su lado en ningún instante.

A pesar de que me tenía abrazada con sus fuertes brazos me pude mover para verlo de frente y observarlo durante un buen rato. Acaricie su mejilla y le susurre _**"Después de la cena regresa a mi cuarto para que me des mas besos"**_ _y lo bese en la punta de su nariz. Él lo sintió y abrió sus hermosos ojos azules muy lentamente y me sonrió.  
_

– ¿En que estas pensando?

– En ti. No pensaría en otra cosa más.  
_  
Y me volvió besar. Creo que será una noche muy larga, una noche de miles de besos._

_**Notas: **_ Hola chicos, Esta historia se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración en mi clase de "apreciación del arte" y pues nada mas iban hacer pensamientos de Akane que iban hacer en otro Fic que estoy haciendo pero se alargo mucho que preferí hacerlo independiente del otro. :p

Este es el primer Fic que publico y espero que les haya gustado n_n Así que no me critiquen mucho que todavía me falta mucho por aprender. :)

Muchos Saludos, Adiós… ~_**AkaneSayumi.**___


End file.
